Kindattu VIII
Kindattu VIII (b. 653 BC) was the 193rd King of Elam and 147th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning from Hidali 581-555 BC. He was the son and successor of Chedorlaomer XXVI. In 604 Viceroy Ba'l-qarrad III secretly attempted to be named heir to Chedorlaomer XXVI. However Šusa-Andaša managed to tell the Crown Prince Kindattu and together they thwarted Ba'l-qarrad's plans. In 602 Ba'l-qarrad prepared a naval invasion of Dilmun however he was toppled by Šusa-Andaša before it could take place, fleeing to Emar. The Emperor was convinced by the Regent Šusa-Andaša to name Idaddu Hunzulu Intiti, the son of Viceroy Hunzulu, and a frail and sickly man who would not be likely to challenge Šusa-Andaša or Crown Prince Kindattu as the new Viceroy. In 603 Ba'l-qarrad III re-usurped the throne of Emar with the aid of Hishutash II and Crown Prince Kindattu was forced to acknowledge the situation. However in 601 Ba'l-qarrad's nephew Madi-Dagan II, with the aid of Crown Prince Kindattu, toppled Ba'l-qarrad, who died during the coup. In 600 Šusa-Andaša lead the invasion and conquest of the Kingdom of Šudamelum. That same year Šusa-Andaša managed to briefly reconquer Haššum and to place Šusula V's son Ummezir on the throne. However after three months the city fell to Yamkhad again. In 599 following the death of Idaddu Hunzulu Intiti Šusa-Andaša persuaded the Emperor to name Idaddu's younger brother Gazizi Libar-Mazat as the next Viceroy. In 598 Šusa-Andaša lead the assault on the Kingdom of Razama, however he died during the first siege. Crown Prince Kindattu convinced his father to name Šusa-Andaša's son Linunu Šusa-Andaša as the next Sukkal Anshan, however he had himself proclaimed Regent. In 597 Linunu Šusa-Andaša besieged and conquered Razama. In 596 following the death of Viceroy Gazizi Libar-Mazat his son Apipi Idaddu was named as the New Viceroy. In 594 the first invasion of Dilmun took place, with a siege of the city of Gerrha. The attack was repelled and in 593 the second fleet attacking Dilmun was destroyed by a tidal wave. In 590 Haššum was reconquered by Crown Prince Kindattu. Ummezir was not restored to his throne, which was given to Kindattu's brother, future co-Emperor Kuk-Nashur I. In 588 Crown Prince Kindattu attempted to dethrone Susan Emperor Hishutash II. He was unable to enter the city and formally made peace with Hishutash in Chedorlaomer XXVI's name in 587. He succeeded on the death of his father in 581 BC. In 580 he removed Apipi Idaddu from the position of Viceroy and replaced him with his son, future Emperor Lurak-lukhkhan IX. In 579 Kindattu VIII attempted another invasion of Dilmun, attacking the city of Gerrha. That same year following the death of Sukkal Anshan Linunu Šusa-Andaša Kindattu named his own younger son Iridah Tazitta as the new Sukkal Anshan. In 578 he was forced to name his brother Kuk-Nashur I as Co-Emperor, giving the throne of Haššum to Kuk-Nashur's son Kuk-Inzu I. In 576 he again attacked Dilmun, conquering the city of Gerrha. In 575 he besieged Meluhha and in 574 he conquered the Dilmun capital of Awal, subjugating the entire island. That same year Alal-abu I, son of Ba'l-qarrad III and adopted son of Hishutash II became the Susan Emperor. Alal-abu initiated a lengthy power struggle with Kindattu which weakened the heartland of the Empire. In 573 the city of Haššum was conquered by Yamkhad with the aid of the Eparti Dynasty Branch that ruled in Haššum until 600 BC, Indabia IV son of Ummezir taking the throne as a vassal to Yamkhad. Vicery and Crown Prince Lurak-lukhkhan IX besieged Haššum in 572 but was unable to conquer it. In 571 the province of Bashan revolted. Kindattu's force fought against Abisare II of Bashan at Argob in 570 but the Emperor was unable to achieve a victory. His son, Sukkal Anshan Iridah Tazitta besieged Abisare's capital in 569 but was also unable to achieve a victory. In 570 he replaced his son Lurak-lukhkhan as Viceroy, naming his own younger brother Tannanu Khutelutush-Inshushinak in his place. In 569 Tannanu Khutelutush-Inshushinak lead an invasion force into Bashan, however he was defeated and his force was scattered. Tannanu Khutelutush-Inshushinak returned to Susa and retained his post, however all his responsibilities were handed over to his younger half brother Kuk-Nahundi Khutelutush-Inshushinak. In 568 Kuk-Nahundi Khutelutush-Inshushinak conquered Argob and so the Emperor named him as the Viceroy in return. In 568 his brother and co-ruler Kuk-Nashur died during a siege of Bashan. Despite pressue to do so he did not elevate Kuk-Nashur's son and former King of Haššum Kuk-Inzu I to the post and instead continued to rule as sole ruler. In 567 he tasked Kuk-Inzu to lead a force to besiege Haššum and attempt to reconquer it. In 565 following the conquest of much of Outer Elam by the Biytians and Pharsanians he attacked Biyt in 564 and 563 but was repelled each time. In 562 the Emperor's health worsened and he was unable to excercise his duties. A further struggle took place between his sons and his brother, the Viceroy, for the position of Regent. Kuk-Nahundi Khutelutush-Inshushinak was finally named Regent in 561, however he died a year later, leaving also the position of Viceroy Vacant. During this time Susan Emperor Alal-abu attempted to seize the regency and tried to invade Hidali in 560. Following his siege the Priests and Nobles of Hidali proclaimed proclaimed Crown Prince Lurak-lukhkhan as Regent. Kindattu's third son Palar-Ishshan Tazitta was named as the New Viceroy. In relatiation for the invasion Lurak-lukhkhan besieged Susa in 559, though he was unable to enter the city. Kindattu VIII died at Hidali in 555 and was succeeded by his son Lurak-lukhkhan IX.